


【你x恩崔立】燃烧

by FunkyJunky



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 关于恩崔立在魔索布莱城的时候到底经历了什么，你非常有发言权。
Kudos: 2





	【你x恩崔立】燃烧

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：你x恩崔立、非自愿、NON-CON

你是达耶特佣兵团里一个普普通通的佣兵，能力普普通通，地位普普通通。你从没想过升职，升职在魔索布莱城太过危险，阴谋诡计在这无处不在，普普通通就很好。  
总之，大多数时候，你的生活都很平淡。  
但你注意他很久了。  
你知道他叫恩崔立，一个人类。虽然他一直称自己为临时雇佣来的杀手，但这里是黑暗精灵的城市，离阳光灿烂的地表有十英里远。所以大家都心知肚明，他只是一个被困在这里的人类奴隶。  
刚来的时候他很兴奋，渴望战斗，迫切想要证明自己。你见过这种眼神，野心勃勃，想要成为第一的眼神。事实上他也确实足够优秀，自从来到这儿，你还没有见他失手过。  
可惜这里是魔索布莱城，他生错了种族。  
据你观察，他和佣兵团其他人的关系很紧张，总是独来独往。大多数时候，他外出做一些侦察、暗杀行动；留在佣兵团的时候，他会独自练剑。  
有一次你看到他走到武器架边试了试卓尔的武器，但显然不称手，很快又放了回去。你刻意保持了距离，只是在不远处静静观察，他矫健灵敏的身躯让你想入非非。  
黑暗中，那具因为运动发热的身体在热视中像一团火焰燃烧，而你硬得像块石头，幻想着他被你按倒在床上摆出各种姿势，然后被你操到哭出来的样子。  
事实上你不是唯一一个觊觎他的人，但他很不好惹，发生了那么几次事故，渐渐的就没有人再敢打他主意。

你需要一个完善的计划。你看过他战斗的样子，他很危险，你希望把一切做的万无一失。  
第一站是集市区。你找熟人打造了一副镣铐，材料选的是秘银，意味着成品会比普通金属轻一半的重量。这套东西最终花了你半个月的工资，你希望它足够结实。你一边听着铁匠向你保证一边点头。  
但内心深处，你知道保证在魔索布莱什么都不是。  
所以保险起见，你开始做二手准备。你在一个可疑的蜥蜴人店里又定制了一些攻击性的法术卷轴。恩崔立很危险，再小心也不为过。当然，还有治疗药水，你说不上是给他还是给自己准备的，但有备无患。  
就这样，随着你考虑的细节增多，你买的东西也越多。你买了一个附魔小雕像，只要念出咒语，就能够把范围内的声音与外界隔绝，刚好覆盖一个房间的大小。魔法装置不便宜，但好在能够多次使用，你用这个理由来安慰自己。  
你还给自己准备了一张易容术卷轴。你在它和失忆药水中权衡许久，最终选了它。没错，失忆药水会更方便，但你却偏偏希望他能够牢牢记住发生的一切。哦，他会永生难忘。  
整个计划的时间跨度很长，于是在这个漫长的时间中，你又零零散散购置了一些有趣的小道具，比如说会震动的附魔假阴茎。  
就这样，你成了多种族混合区的常客，这里的一个好处是通常不会好奇买家的身份，而且这里的商铺应有尽有，令你大开眼界，你甚至不知道有些东西是用来干嘛的。  
总之，你希望恩崔立会喜欢它们。

终于，你决定你准备的差不多了。剩下唯一的问题是，你该怎么动手？  
根据你的观察，恩崔立一直和你们佣兵团的头儿在一起，显然，他把你们的头儿当成在这的唯一依靠。  
他是对的。但你知道他总会有落单的时候，耐心是你为数不多的优点之一。你已经准备了那么久，不急于一时。

好消息，机会来了，你们头儿去路斯坎了。你不知道路斯坎在哪，但那听起来像是一个遥远的地表城市，这就够了。  
你按捺不住心中的欢欣雀跃，在脑中把整个计划过了一遍又一遍，你幻想着终于拥有他的那一刻，你幻想着所有准备的小玩具派上用场的那一刻。光是想象那个场景就让你激动不已。  
大胆去做吧，你决定放手一搏。在莫索布莱城，没有人会注意到一个人类奴隶的消失。  
你的首选方案是在食物里下毒，用的是卓尔臭名昭著的昏迷毒药。你在洛斯兽肉菌菇杂炖中加足了量，再加上一些地表走私的香料，企图掩盖风味上的差别。  
真不愧是你。他丝毫没有起疑，和平常一样独自在角落里吃着晚餐。你紧张的要死，根本不敢看向他的方向。你心跳如鼓，并且无比确信，只要他和你对上一眼，哪怕一眼，他就能看穿你脑中所有的龌龊念头。  
时间仿佛变得很慢，你开始胡思乱想毒药为什么还没生效。随之而来的是害怕，如果他发现了怎么办，你做了很多准备，但现在一个都想不起来。  
他终于吃完了，站起身准备离开，刚刚摇摇晃晃地走开两步，就砰地倒下了。罗斯与你同在。你奇迹般地得手了。

事不宜迟，你把陷入昏迷的杀手搬到了准备好的房间。你先把他的长剑卸下来，然后是腰间的红宝石匕首，然后是更多匕首，叮叮当当掉在地板上。你又检查了两遍，确信所有武器都拆干净了，然后把他放上床，双手拉过头顶，用秘银镣铐铐起来，冷银色链条纤细却结实，另一端连接到床柱上。  
然后你开始等。你特地点了烛台，只是为了能够欣赏到每一个细节，你不想错过任何东西。光明在魔索布莱城很昂贵，但这笔钱花的值得。  
他醒来的时候表情很精彩。显而易见的困惑凝聚在灰色的眼中，然后他发现了自己的处境，链条一瞬间被绷到极致，撞出一阵金属音。愤怒在他脸上只显露了一瞬就被藏了起来，他冷静地很快。  
他盯向你。  
你是哪个家族的。你听到他用不熟练的卓尔语问。可怜的杀手，看来他以为能靠谈判解决问题。你什么都没说，给足了他联想空间。你相信他会用想象力把故事填满的。  
他问了第二个问题，你想要什么。  
这个你倒是可以回答。  
你伸手探进他的衬衫下摆，抚摸起肌理分明的小腹，那手感和你想象的一样好，甚至更好。他看上去惊呆了，有一瞬间没有任何反应，任由你放肆地一点点摸上去。随后是剧烈的反抗，但显然药水的效果还没完全褪去，他的力气软绵绵的，你稍加力道就把他制服了。谢天谢地，链条经受住了考验。  
经过一番无效的挣扎他气喘吁吁，衣服皱在一起，眼神死死盯着你，看上去很想把你砍成碎片。你压低声音，警告他你还准备了一些并不友好的法术卷轴，希望他不要自讨苦吃。从他的表情判断，他并没有完全听懂你在说什么，但至少他没有发起第二轮反抗。  
于是你胆子变肥了，一颗一颗解开他衬衫的扣子，你把动作放的很慢，像是剥开一颗饱满多汁的果实。浅色的皮肤逐渐裸露在空气中，布着一层晶莹的薄汗，暖红的烛光映在胸膛上，看起来无比诱人。  
他紧张的不得了，浑身肌肉都绷紧了，胸口因为刚才的激烈挣扎上下起伏。你毫不客气地揉捏起他的乳尖，按压着逗弄，玩弄过几次之后，它们就变得充血饱满起来，不知羞耻地挺立在胸前。你忍不住俯下身，用舌尖推碾着那颗凸起的乳粒，然后把它含进嘴里，舔得湿漉漉的。  
他气得发抖，但每次大口的喘息只会把胸口往你嘴里送。你抬起头，手指弹了一下乳头，笑着夸他的身体真诚实，他瞪你，像是要杀了你。  
你无所谓地耸耸肩，然后下了床，从你精心准备数月的收藏中找出了一副乳夹和按摩棒，回过身的时候，你满意地捕捉到了他畏缩的眼神。  
你走过去，把玩具展示给他看，然后金属夹子猝不及防地夹上他的乳尖。两个夹子之间用一条细链连在了一起，你手指勾着那根链子轻轻一拉，他身体猛地一跳，立刻叫了出来。  
他的声音里疼痛混杂着愉悦，灰色的眼睛里笼着一层薄薄的水雾，像是快要哭出来一般，看得你更想狠狠蹂躏他。你抬高了他的臀部，帮他把裤子脱了下来，期间又发生了一番力量不对等的搏斗，过程不重要，最后你赢了，庆祝般开了一罐特调的润滑油，潦草地倒在自己手上。接着你扣起他一条腿的膝弯，向前压到胸口处，露出后穴，试探性地捅进去一根手指，胡乱探索着。他咬你咬得很紧，声音都变了调，被你弄出几声可疑的呜咽。  
你又加了两根手指进去，被夹得动弹不能。你命令他放松点，拍了一下他的屁股，并不重，你知道怎么给予疼痛，但这只是玩闹的力度。但他气疯了，开始骂你，用你听不懂的语言，却又不像是地表通用语。显然，心灵上的伤口更痛，他脑袋里一定演习着几百种杀死你的方法。  
你随他去，草草润滑后抽出手指，把剩下的润滑油抹在按摩棒上，然后分开他的腿，往那个准备好的小穴捅了进去。他整个人抖了一下，咬着牙抽气。于是你后知后觉意识到可能是准备的还不够充分。是时候坦白了，这是你第一次做这个，没关系，下一次你会更有经验。你念出咒语启动魔法，按摩棒开始有节奏地震动起来，刚好抵着刚才让他呜咽的那个位置。  
然后你放开了手，退开一点距离欣赏他的反应。他看上去诱人极了，被你蹂躏过的胸膛泛着可口的粉色，脸上透着一片潮红，嘴唇微微分开，小口小口地喘息着，几乎能看到那嫣红的舌尖。他没有看你，只是望着虚空，随着体内按摩棒的震动，不时漏出几声压抑的呻吟，蓄着水的眼睛眨了两下，一副要哭不哭的样子。你凑过去舔他的耳朵，不像精灵，他的耳垂圆润柔软，很好咬的样子。他哼哼唧唧的声音就在你耳畔响起，你忍不住侧头亲了亲他的脸颊，思考着也许应该再买一个口枷。  
这时候你发现他胯间那东西已经有反应了，直直地立起来，颤颤巍巍地吐着水。你伸手握了上去，不紧不慢地上下撸动起来，他睁大了眼睛，几乎是下意识地随着本能，挺腰往你手里蹭过来。你满足了他，但只有一小会，紧接着你戏法般拿出了一个阴茎环给他套上，金色的，在他身上很漂亮。他湿漉漉的眼睛垂下来，惊恐地看着你把这玩意往他勃起的阴茎上套。  
做完这些，你毫无预兆地调大了震动幅度，他浑身一震，啊地一声叫出来，腰都弓了起来，脚趾舒服得蜷到了一起，把你的床单弄得一团乱。他断断续续地呻吟，迫不及待地想要蹭到点什么。他又挣扎起来，看起来真的好想用手，但紧紧铐着他的链条限制了他的动作，只是碰撞出稀里哗啦的声音。  
而这一切的始作俑者，你，漫不经心地一下下拨弄着他红肿的乳头，看着他绝望地挣扎，发出受不了的呜呜声，既像是在躲避，又像是在索求更多。然后你的手掌滑下去，按在他平坦的小腹上。你注视向他的眼睛，说，说点好听的。  
他没理你，于是你报复性地用了点力按下去，几乎感觉得到那根按摩棒在他体内的震动。他终于忍不住哭了出来，抽噎着呻吟，蓄在眼眶的泪水顺着脸颊滚落。他崩溃了，开始用通用语求你，然后换成了卓尔语，音节零碎不堪，被热乎乎的喘息声黏在一起。  
虽然目的达到，但是他的这个反应几乎是瞬间点燃了你的施虐欲，你改主意了，不想这么快让他得到释放。你挂着残忍的笑容，听着他不住求你，只是慢悠悠地伸出手，一颗一颗擦掉他的眼泪，顺了顺他凌乱的头发，像是在安抚一只听话的宠物。  
等你终于戏弄够了，才有条不紊抽出按摩棒，解开束缚着他的阴茎环。他立刻射了出来，精液弄在你手上，剩下的落回他自己的小腹上，把自己身上弄得一团糟。高潮完的他软绵绵躺在那里，雾灰色眼睛失神地望着天花板，粗重的呼吸声慢慢平复。  
你没打算给他休息时间，往他身下垫了一个枕头，然后握着他腿根往上推，压到肩头，把他整个人折成一个淫荡的姿势。你分开他的腿，穴口毫无保留地展露在你眼前，被润滑油捣得泥泞不堪，因为上一轮的使用还没完全合上，在空气中颤抖着瑟缩。  
你现在硬的发痛，把手上的白色液体往他胸口随便抹了抹，迫不及待地解开裤子，扶着自己的肉棒对着那个湿软温热的小穴一点点插了进去。温暖的肉壁几乎是立刻吸附了上来，紧紧地吮吸着你。  
他忽然又清醒了过来，试图往上躲，被你抓着狠狠往阴茎上按，逼出一声吃痛的哀叫。  
这份痛苦取悦了你，比你幻想过的更为动听。你想听他叫出更多，撕下他所有冷酷无情的伪装，让他学会一个奴隶该有的样子。  
你再也忍不下去，没等他适应就开始小幅度地抽插，刻意来回摩擦着敏感点，他随着你的律动发出断断续续的呻吟，刚刚射过的阴茎又开始有了反应。  
现在他看起来听话了一点，双腿大张着承受你的侵犯。毕竟你的东西还硬挺着插在他身体里，随他再怎么挣扎，最后疼的还是他自己。  
你问他你的活怎么样，吃着一根真阴茎和假阴茎有什么区别。他让你去见罗斯。  
你哈哈大笑，退出来一点，只留一个头部在里面，然后又重重的撞进去，纯粹的报复。他被一下下顶弄得撞到床板，又被你拖回来按在性器上，一点点剖开吸上来的肠肉，把你的东西吃到最深。  
这下他真的学乖了，无师自通，把腿挂到了你的腰上来稳固身形，也方便了你在他身上肆意妄为地开拓，进入得更深，几乎是一个任你予取予求的姿态。  
快感攀上你的大脑，他被你干得嗯嗯啊啊说不出完整的话，肠肉随着你的抽插一下下绞紧了你。你知道他快到了，一边抽出手，握着他的性器缓缓撸动，一边说着下流话，凑到他耳边用气音告诉他，他就适合干这个，在床上当个好奴隶。而他就这么颤抖着在你手里高潮，夹紧的后穴让你也紧跟着射在了他身体里。  
巨大的刺激吞没你，好一会儿你才缓过神来。他被你干得精疲力尽，闭上了眼睛一动不动，只有胸口随着呼吸小幅度地上下起伏。他被各种体液弄得一塌糊涂，汗水和白浊黏糊糊地挂在身上，被你重点照顾过的皮肤还泛着红，腿根处留着你掐出来的深色指印。  
你退了出来，眼疾手快用一个肛塞把流出来的精液堵了回去。你一边把手上的白色液体往他嘴唇上蹭，一边告诉他好好夹紧了，一滴都不要漏出来。明亮的烛光落下来，随着他的睫毛轻轻颤抖，除此之外，他没给你任何反应。  
不管怎么样，你满足了。再过一会，你会往他嘴里再倒一些昏迷药水，然后把他扔回他自己的房间。  
他可能会疼好几天，睡觉也只能趴在床上，但你确信他的骄傲会让他闭口不言。这件事会永远埋葬在地底，埋葬在不见光的阴暗角落。


End file.
